The Shower
by Kamon24121
Summary: Stiles runs after he tips over the venting machine, like seen on Teen Wolf, and finds himself wet and in a shower; Lydia's shower. TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was sleeping outside in the waiting room.

Ever since he saw the alfa try to attack Lydia, he was right by her side... or as close as he could be that is.

The waiting room chairs were very uncomfortable, but he'd do just about anything for Lydia.

He awoke and sighed.

'Why were the female nurses staring at him so weirdly?' he thought to himself.

He shrugged and pushed the thoughts that came to his head about that subject.

He heard his stomach growl so he went down the hall to one of the venting machines.

'Candy or chips? Now that was the real question...' he thought to himself.

He chose candy and picked Reeses.

He put his dollar in, in quarters of course and pressed the button.

He smiled as the machine started to slowly release his Reeses, but then it stopped.

'No!' he screamed mentally. 'This is not happening to me!'

He glared at the candy bar and looked around to see if anyone was looking.

No one was so for his first attempt, he tried sticking his hand through the bottem of it, but that didn't work as well as he'd hoped.

He pulled his hand out and sighed.

He thought about another idea, but thought it through this time.

He decided it was a pretty great idea and it would probably work, so he tried it out.

He lifted up the candy maching...or at least tried.

He huffed and puffed, but the thing wouldn't budge.

He glared at the evil Reeses staring at him from inside the machine.

Mocking him from inside the glass.

It knew he wanted it and it didn't want him to get it.

He sighed and started to walk away and ran back to it and rammed into it and just fell.

'Smart move, Stiles...' he complimented himself and groaned.

Giving up hope, he put his arms around the machine and shook it, but alas it didn't work.

'I freaking give up!' he sighed and shook it one more time, no really agrivated.

It fell to the floor and he looked around.

No one saw it was him so he walked away slowly and smoothly, wistling like nothing happened.

He went back to his seat in the waiting room and sighed.

His stomach growled and he rolled his eyes.

A nurse smiled at him and walked down the hall where he had just been and he slowly sunk down in his chair and closed his eyes guiltily just waiting for her to scream.

It took a while, but finally the nurse screamed a loud "Who did this?" and came running out of the hall to get someone.

Stiles didn't want to be caught so he ran.

He found himself in Lydia's room and looked around in panic.

'Where do I go? Ugh, where do I hide?' he thought over and over in his head and turned around about ten times looking for somewhere to hide.

His feet seemed to know somwhere to hide so he followed their command.

Before he knew it he was jumping behind a curtain and instantly wet and someone started screaming.

Stiles turned around to meet Lydia's naked body.

He had just jumped into a shower.

His feet had brought him all the way to her shower to hide.

He smiled nervously and tried his hardest not to stare and not to faint.

The screaming had stopped and Stiles wondered why.

He found out just why when he looked at Lydia's face again and noticed there was a hand on it.

There was a hand on her mouth.

'Is that my hand?' he asked himself.

He moved the fingers lightly.

'Yep,' he mentally answered his question.

His hand was definatively on her mouth.

Lydia tried to say something, but since his hand was covering her mouth it was jiberish.

"What?" he asked her and took his hand off of her mouth.

She just stared at him in shock.

"I said what are you doing in here?" she asked.

Stiles shrugged. "Uh- umm- reasons..."

She rose an eyebrow. "Which are?"

"I'm running from the nurses," he explained.

Lydia nodded. "Oh..."

She turned around and Stiles tried his hardest to keep looking at just her head.

The first time was a complete accident.

He didn't know where he was at first.

She turned her head around to look at him. "Well, since you're in here... take your shirt off and get me the shampoo."

Stiles just blinked his eyes.

Was he dreaming?

Did she just say that?

'Woaah, did she just say that?' he thought in his head.

"Stiles..." she cried and waved her hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

Stiles shook his head. "Yeah, shirt off and shampoo? ... Right?" he asked just to make sure.

She nodded and got her hair ready.

He looked for the shampoo first and handed it to her.

His hand shook, but she grabbed it.

"Nervous about something?" she asked when she felt his hand shaking.

He gulped. 'How did she know that?' "No..." he lied.

Lydia shrugged and popped open the shampoo and poured a small amount on her head and washed her hair.

Stiles nervously pulled at his wet shirt and took it off.

"Be right back..." he told her.

She nodded. "Okay? I'll be... in here."

He stepped out of the shower and striped down to his boxers and found an unused bag to put his clothes in.

He put the clothes in the bag and put them in the corner of the room.

He noticed his hands were shaking.

'Why am I so nervous?' he asked himself even though he knew the obvious answer.

"I'm coming back in..." he warned and got back in the shower.

Lydia was still looking in the opposite direction and scrubbing her hair.

He kept his eyes on the back of her head.

She turned around and rinsed her hair out in the water.

"Can you put this back over there?" she asked, handing him the shampoo bottle.

Stiles nodded and took it from her right away and put it back.

She rinsed all of the shampoo out and sighed. "I'm too tired to do the conditioner, do you think it's okay or should I use it?"

Stiles just stared at her hair and didn't reply.

"Stiles?" she looked at him.

"Oh.. uh- I think your hair is... fine." he stuttered and forced an awkward smile.

She smiled back. "Thanks..."

She reached toward him and turned off the shower.

She looked down at the floor and then looked at Stiles' body from head to toe.

Not bad, not what she expected at all from him.

He just stood there staring at her beautiful face, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Do you mind getting my towel?" she bit her lip.

He nodded and got out of the shower as fast as he could and found her towel.

"Find it?" Lydia asked.

Stiles moved the shower curtain and waved the towel.

"Yep," Stiles replied with a funny smile and wink.

He opened up the towel and brought it to her.

She took the corners of the towel and smiled raising her eyebrows, putting the towel on.

Stiles kept staring at her.

"What?" she finally asked.

She twisted her hair and squeezed as much water out from the shower as she could.

"You're just... so beautiful." he told her.

She smiled. "Thanks," she looked at him from head to toe again. "You're so...half naked." she laughed.

He chuckled and went to the corner of the room where his bag of clothes were, but they were still wet.

"Ugh," he groaned.

Lydia looked at him. "What?"

"My clothes are still wet," he complained and pulled out his soaking wet shirt to show her.

She turned around and pulled out a hairdryer from a bag under the sink. "Let's try this..." she suggested.

Stiles raised his eyebrows in shock.

"What?" she asked.

He pointed to the hairdryer. "You're so smart." he told her even though he already knew that.

She smiled. "Well..."

He gave her his shirt and she plugged in the hairdryer and started using it on his shirt.

His shirt finally dried and Stiles thanked her and put it back on.

Lydia laughed at him.

"What?" he asked, smiling like an idiot.

She pointed to his legs. "You're forgetting something..." she laughed some more.

He looked down. "Oh," he chuckled and went back to the bag and pulled out his pants.

"Here..." she said and pulled his pants out of his hand and blowdryed them too.

She handed them to him when they were all dry and he put them on.

"Thanks," he smiled.

She nodded and unplugged the blowdryer.

"Okay, so where are my clothes..?" she asked looking around.

Stiles looked back toward her room. "Uh-" he pointed that way. "I think I saw them in your room..."

"Oh..." she said awkwardly, "well... let's go."

"Huh?" he asked looking at her confused.

"You've already seen me naked now, so why not help me and watch me get dressed." she suggested.

"Um-" Stiles didn't know what to say.

Lydia just laughed. "I'm just kidding! I'm getting my own self dressed and if you look...well that's your problem." she winked and walked into the other room.

Stiles followed after her slowly and sat down.

She put on a dress and a pair of socks because she complained that her feet were freezing and sat down on her hospital bed.

"I'm dressed... you can stop pretending to read that book." she smiled.

"Pfft!" he smiled and put the book down. "I was reading this book."

"Oh yeah? Then why was it upside-down..?" she smiled and rose an eyebrow.

Stiles sighed and looked down. "Okay, you caught me." he looked back up at her and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles put the book back and stared at Lydia for a few minutes.

Then she looked in his direction and he looked down and away.

They sat there in complete silence for a while and Lydia broke it.

"I have to admit..."

Stiles looked at her. "What?"

"I thought you were Jackson." she told him.

"You thought... that I... was your... ex-boyfriend," he said with a hint of disapointment.

Lydia nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Stiles..."

He shrugged.

"Then when I saw who it wasn't...and trust me there, was soap in my eyes. I thought whoever it was, was going to rape me or something." she admitted.

Stiles stared at her in shock.

"Trust me... I wouldn't rape you. I- I wouldn't have sex with you..." he said and wanted to take it back. "...in a shower." he added, which just made it worse.

She stared at him for a while and then a small smile formed on her face. "I know... you don't have to pretend."

Stiles looked at her. "Know what?"

"I know...and you thought I didn't, but I do." she smiled.

"What? I'm so confused now..." he said.

"I know about your little crush on me," she told him.

Stiles' mouth flew open; he was suprised, but also...well he didn't know exactly how he felt.

"Bu- I- and-" he didn't know exactly what to say.

Lydia got up and sighed. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you...You really are a sweet guy." she grabbed his hand and he stood up.

He looked at her and frowned. "But..."

She kissed him on the cheek. "But nothing."

Stiles smiled and Lydia kissed him again, but this time she did it properly.

"Woaah!" he cried afterward.

She just stared into his eyes and smiled.

"You're eyes are..." she stopped.

"My eyes?" he laughed.

"They're beautiful." she said and continued staring.

He smiled and stared at her face.

"No you're beautiful..." he finally said.

She blushed. "Well, thanks..."

Some hair fell infront of her eyes and he brushed it away gently with a trembling hand.

'How is this happening to me right now?' he thought with a smile.

"Stiles-" Lydia started to tell him something but someone came in...one of the nurses.

The nurse stared at them in shock.

"Um, Sir, you need to get out of here, my patient needs her rest." she said and smiled at Lydia.

Lydia sighed and got on the bed again and layed down.

Stiles left the room slowly.

"See you around..." he winked at her and shut the door behind him.

The nurse turned around to meet Lydia's eyes. "He's a sweet boy."

She nodded with a small smile.

"Did you know he's been here all weekend sleeping in the waiting room?" the nurse told her while she was checking her temperature.

Lydia shook her head when the thermometer beeped.

"The poor guy has been here every night and every visiting hour that was open to see you..." the nurse told her before she left the room.

Lydia layed there and just smiled.


End file.
